


To The Movies

by sevenholypathstohell



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: #IFDrabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenholypathstohell/pseuds/sevenholypathstohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Lily watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier. A short rabble for International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Movies

“He’s fast. Strong. Had a metal arm.” Steve Rogers’ voice echoed over the cinema speakers. “Ha, he hasn’t met me yet.” Jack mused, loud enough to cause the man on his right to face him and accosted “You think you can face the winter soldier?” Lily turned to eye this fellow up and down. Stereotypical elitist comic nerd. She rolled her eyes and pulled back the left sleeve of Jack’s leather jacket, exposing his cyborg left arm. “Hoooooo-ly shit” he breathed, shrinking back into his seat. “You’re the Cap to my Buck, kiddo” Jack praised, sharing a fistbump.


End file.
